Forever the Name On My Lips
by Risababy
Summary: Kanima!Jackson and Human!Lydia: What happens when you don't want to be selfish, but sometimes it's the only thing you want to be? Will Jackson be unselfish and let go of Lydia and let her be, or will he stay with her and put her in danger of all of the things that go bump in the night?


**(AN: Heyoo~ :D Hey, Lovlies! Welp, here's some Jydia for you guys! Everyone loves Jydia, right? XD Welp, enjoy! This one was posted a while ago on my Tumblr if any of you have been there. :P)**

Harshly drawing in a breath of air, Lydia's emerald green eyes met with crystal blue ones as her heart stopped and all of her senses, momentarily, and solemnly focused on _him_: Jackson. It was always him. Her eyes prickled with tears as her face reached out to touch the side of his face. Lydia's delicate hand slowly drew closer and closer to his cheek. When it finally got there, and their skin touched, she slowly caressed the side of his face and let out the breath she was holding. It felt like electricity was running up and down her perfectly polished fingertips. Feeling a sad smile tug at the corner of her mouth and hot tears trail down her rosy cheeks, she opened her mouth up to speak but quickly closed it as nothing came out. Staring at his face in wonderment, memories of them flooded her mind. All she cared about was the fact that she was able to touch him again, and how much she missed him.

"J-Jackson…" She managed to croak out as their gazes locked, and it was just the two of them again. There were no more lies, no more hiding things anymore and it was purely them. Jackson looked back at her with such confliction in his eyes. He wanted her to go so she wouldn't get hurt, but he couldn't quite let her go. He knew he was being selfish, but there was just something that told him to not to have her leave just yet. Her eyes engulfed him, and suddenly she was the stars and the moon in the sky. She had him wrapped around her finger, and there was no denying it anymore. For the longest time he had always denied it, but now there was no use. It was the truth. His own eyes momentarily flickered to her plump, pink lips as her melodious voice filled his ears and he gulped. Jackson's own hand rose up to her face, and gently wiped the salty tears away as they got closer and closer. He brought back his focus to her eyes and he could read every emotion in her orbs. Laying their foreheads together as he pulled her close to him, he couldn't help but feel like this was where he _truly_ belonged. With her. "… You need to go… you need to go now before I hurt you."

His voice came out as a whisper, but it sounded like shouting to Lydia. She froze in his arms as his scent overfilled her nostrils, and her smile faltered. "What? No… Jackson, no. I-I'm not leaving. Just tell me what's going on for once. I'm so lost, and nobody is telling me what the hell is going on." She looked at him with wide eyes as she tried to finally get an answer out of somebody. Jackson's heart broke into two as he saw how disoriented and scared the strawberry blonde looked, and absentmindedly interlaced their fingers together. Bringing their hands up to his lips, Jackson lightly kissed the top of Lydia's hand as her face automatically flushed. "When this is all over… I promise."

Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "Please… just tell me…" Jackson turned his head away from her for a second as he heard her pleading words. "I promise I will, but not now. Just trust me." Lydia's lips went into a straight line as he told her to trust him. She already did, but she was stubborn. She had always been, and knew that she always would be too. But for once in her life, she had decided to just go with it. "Cross your heart?" Jackson drew their faces close together until their lips were barely brushing against each other, and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "And hope to die." Lydia's breath hitched as he mumbled those words so close to her lips. Her knees buckled a little as her eyes gently closed and softly pressed her lips against his and closed the microscopic space between them. For a moment they just left their lips resting against each other's, enjoying the warm feeling again, but then slowly started to move them in sync. Jackson tangled his left hand in Lydia's soft hair as his other hand stroked her cheek with his thumb, and brought her closer to him. Lydia felt tears start to stream down her face of happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt chills running up and down her spine, and everything finally made sense again.

Gently pulling away, they both opened their eyes and stared at each other in awe. Jackson, for once, didn't feel alone anymore. He felt like this moment could last forever. The sound of crunching leaves was audible near them, and suddenly their serene moment was broke. Looking at Lydia fearfully, he held on tight her hand. "Go. Now." Lydia's eyebrows knitted together and shook her head again as she began to tremble a bit. "No! What was that sound? I'm not leaving you, Jackson!" She shouted hysterically at him. She finally had him. She couldn't lose him just yet. Not again. Should wouldn't allow it.

Jackson shook his head as well, and cupped her face him his hands. "You have to. It's the only way to keep you safe." He whispered to her as he felt a familiar twinge of something starting to take over his body. Something bad. He knew that he didn't have much time, and that's why he captured her lips in one last kiss and then shot her a pleading look. Lydia looked back at him and bit her lip as she shook her head. She mouthed the word 'No' and held on tighter to his hand. The noises got louder and the feeling taking over Jackson got harder and harder for him to ignore. "Lydia… I love you, just remember that… I'll find you. I'll always find you." He sadly whispered as he looked into her eyes and slowly let her hand go.

Lydia felt a pain smother her heart as his hand was slowly letting hers go. She weakly nodded as tears cascaded down. "Go…" He whispered as their hands finally let go. She looked down as their fingertips brushed against each other's and she slowly backed away. Their gazes stayed locked until after Jackson's head snapped away, and Lydia turned her back to him. She tightened her cardigan against her petit body in an attempt to stop the emptiness from taking over. She touched her lips her as she remembered the feel of Jackson's lips against hers. She wanted more. Suddenly hearing a blood curdling scream coming from behind her, she immediately turned around as she recognized who is was. "JACKSON?!" She turned around, but no one was there. Not a soul was roaming around, and the only audible noises to her were the sounds of the owl's night song and the wind whipping against her face. Taking in the scenery, her lip trembled as she slumped down to the floor and cried. The only words leaving her lips, were his name: Jackson.


End file.
